Love my way
by Grey Winter
Summary: Al principio su sola presencia lo irritaba... pero ahora Roxas ya no esta tan seguro de lo que siente. -AkuRoku-Pasen y denme su opinion.
1. El principio de todo

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 1. – El principio de todo**

–¡FELICIDADES¡ – gritaron los tres al unísono

–Ya eres mayor

– ¿Que se siente tener 18 años eh?,

–Ya eres todo un niño grande

Una gran fiesta de cumpleaños se celebraba en casa de Roxas, organizada por sus mejores amigos Hayner, Pence y Olette, que bromeaba y se divertían esa tarde.

–Vamos Roxas intenta sonreír un poco – menciono la única chica del grupo

–Olette tiene razón, arriba ese ánimo – le secundo Pence

–Lo se Pence, pero… saben que pronto entrare a la universidad y tendré que mudarme –Hablo por fin el festejado en un tono bajo

–Lo sabemos Roxas y es por eso que te organizamos esto, tómalo como una fiesta de despedida y no solo por tu cumpleaños – explico Hayner

–Que conveniente que cumplieras años justo hoy no crees – le sonrió dulcemente Olette

–Si eso creo – Roxas mostró una media sonrisa, mirando al suelo

–Espero que vengas a visitarnos durante tus vacaciones, o me enojare contigo – Pence llego a su lado dándole un pequeño empujón con su puño

–Tranquilo Pence, vendré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, no podría estar lejos de ustedes por tanto tiempo – se excuso el rubio

–Oh ¡Que lindo! ahora nos dirás que somos tus mejores amigos y no puedes vivir sin nosotros cierto – bromeo Hayner rodeando con su brazo el cuello del rubio – creo que llorare – finalizo haciendo un puchero

–Si prometes no ensucias mi chaqueta nueva, entonces hazlo – Roxas correspondió el gesto de Hayner rodeándolo con su brazo de igual forma.

–Te vamos a extrañar mucho Roxas – Olette bajo su mirada triste

–Ya no será lo mismo sin ti – Pence se acerco a Olette intentando animarla

–Ahora no tendremos quien pague los helados de sal marina – Se mofo Hayner para disipar el ambiente de desánimo que comenzaba a formarse

–Lo sabia, solo me quieren por mi dinero – dijo Roxas fingiendo enojo

–jejeje, pero enserio Roxas si necesitas algo ya sabes que estamos a unas cuantas horas de ti, dispuestos ayudarte – señalo Olette ofreciéndole una copa

–Gracias por todo amigos y espero poder reunirnos pronto – Finalizo roxas elevando su copa al aire para hacer un ultimo brindis con sus amigos.

################

Al día siguiente Roxas salió rumbo a su nuevo departamento, ya que la universidad estaba en otra cuidad, tenia que mudarse y por suerte consiguió quedarse en un buen lugar cercano a la universidad. Al llegar fue directamente a la dirección indicada, el día era soleado con algunas cuantas nubes, el vestía unos jeans oscuros, camisa gris y tenis negros.

Cuando por fin encontró la ubicación, se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, para reacomodar su cabello y ropa, no quería dar una mala impresión, ya que subir por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso junto a sus maletas no había sido tarea fácil, ese edificio necesitaba un ascensor con urgencia.

Toco el timbre y un joven peliplateado, de ojos verde, le abrió la puerta, vestía una camiseta anaranjada y jeans azules.

–Tú debes ser… Roxas ¿verdad?

–Si, y ¿tu eres?

–Soy Riku, el propietario de este departamento

–Bien así que ahora viviremos juntos

–Eso parece, pero dime, eres una especie de sujeto gótico o ¿algo así?

–amm…No – la pregunta de Riku desconcierto a Roxas

–No me lo tomes a mal, solo pregunto para evitar problemas, no quisiera otro compañero como Axel, vamos adelante pasa – Riku abrió por completo la puerta dejando entrar al recién llegado

–Gracias y ¿quien es Axel? – Roxas entro y coloco sus maletas en la sala con ayuda de Riku

El departamento era grande sobretodo su sala, las paredes de color blanco, resaltaban junto aquellos sillones de piel negro, al centro una mesa frente a un televisor de alta definición, en los rincones unas cuantas plantas animaban el ambiente haciendo ver el lugar más fresco. La cocina estaba al lado de la sala, seguida del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, además había una hermosa vista de la cuidad por la ventana.

–Axel era mi antiguo inquilino – continuo hablando Riku, dejando las maletas del rubio en la sala – Era un autentico desastre, por suerte decidió irse, y bien… que te parece el lugar ¿te gusta?

–Si, parece un sitio muy costoso

–Lo es, yo mismo lo arregle para mí, pero como necesito dinero extra y el lugar es bastante amplio, decidí alquilar una habitación

El rubio solo escuchaba mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar.

–Bien, escucha solo hay tres simples reglas importantes, no se permiten animales, no se fuma y no se reciben visitas después de la medianoche, así que dile a tu novia que te visite mas temprano

–Pero… yo no tengo novia

–Entonces tienes un problema menos de que preocuparte, ahora me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes y bienvenido Roxas

El aludido solo pudo responder un ligero gracias antes de ir a desempacar, ya que mañana seria su primer gran día en la universidad.

Pasaron dos meses desde la llegada de Roxas, el y Riku se llevaban mejor y en la facultad tenia algunos nuevos amigos e iba bien con sus clases. Su nueva rutina parecía ser sencilla, solo se dedicaba a estudiar para sus exámenes y conseguir buenas notas. Todo era relativamente normal hasta que cierta tarde cuando llego al departamento, Roxas se encontró a un sujeto alto y delgado con una peculiar cabellera rojiza y despeinada, sentado en uno de los costosos sofá de Riku. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose capto la atención del desconocido, que giro su vista hacia Roxas mirándolo fijamente, parecía aburrido y un poco desesperado.

–Disculpa, ¿quien eres tú? – pregunto el recién llegado

–Tú no eres Riku, ¿que haces aquí? – sin embargo el desconocido contesto con una nueva pregunta

–Yo vivo aquí

–Vivías – rectifico al instante

– ¿Que?

–Espero que tengas un lugar al cual ir

–No se de que me hablas

–Es fácil solo toma tus cosas y múdate a otro sitio

–No voy a irme y ¿quien eres tú para darme ordenes? – contesto Roxas cansado de la actitud del otro

–No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo niño, ¿donde esta Riku? – demando saber

–No lo se y no me llames niño – el sujeto ese comenzaba a irritarlo

–Bien… R-o-x-a-s – pronuncio su nombre con un tono de fastidio

– ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

–Como no saberlo si esta por todas partes y… "_mi corazón no aguanta la angustia de no verte mas Roxas" – _Recito con una voz fingida similar a la de una chica, mientras leía un sobre – sabes, tu novia es muy cursi

–De donde sacaste eso

–Di accidentalmente con estos sobres, y como estaba muy aburrido decidí leerlos

–No se quien rayos seas, pero no voy a permitir que te metas con mis cosas

–Por favor niño, tus papelitos baratos y ese montón de basura que tienes, no me interesan – se puso de pie encaminándose a Roxas para extenderle el sobre – así que mejor guárdalos para cuando te vayas

Al estar de pie frente a el, Roxas consiguió observarlo bien, era un sujeto alto mucho mas que el, suponía le llevaba un par de años y tenia una miraba desafiante de un intenso color verde. Justo cuando Roxas iba a rebatir las palabras del intruso, la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Axel? – la voz sorprendida de Riku capto la atención de ambos

–Riku, Hola tanto tiempo sin verte – saludo el pelirrojo

– ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Riku de mala gana

–Ya se que te da gusto verme y te traigo buenas noticias

– ¿Qué noticias? – inquirió sin un real interés

–Volví para vivir contigo

–No lo creo, por que ahora el vive conmigo – señalo al mas joven del grupo

–Descuida el ya acepto irse, no es verdad Roxas – dijo balanceando el sobre frente al rubio

–Por supuesto que no – respondió enfadado arrebatándole con un movimiento brusco el sobre a Axel de la mano – así que tú eres el tal Axel, eres más insoportable de lo que me dijeron

–Tranquilo Roxas yo arreglo esto – intervino Riku

–Si niño los adultos habla así que, por que no te pierdes por hay – Axel hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera

–Yo no voy a irme, el que se tiene que ir eres tú

–Axel el "niño" tiene razón – secundo Riku

–Lo apoyas a el y no a mí, tu amigo de **años**, te desconozco completamente Riku

–Deja los dramas Axel y sal de aquí antes de que "el niño" te ataque

–Pero… - antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Axel se vio a mitad del pasillo, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de si

–Maldito Riku, pero como sea yo regresare a vivir aquí, me escuchaste Riku ¡YA LO VERAS! - grito furioso antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por el pasillo…

* * *

_Mi primer fic, al fin subido, ¡Que emoción! (se pone a bailar) hace mucho que quería escribir este fic, pero solo hasta ahora me anime a subirlo. Espero sea de su grado y si quieren que lo continúe hágamelo saber por favor._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


	2. Convivencia

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 2. – Convivencia**

–Maldito Riku, pero como sea yo regresare a vivir aquí, me escuchaste Riku ¡YA LO VERAS!

Adentro del apartamento se escuchaban los gritos enfurecidos de Axel. Luego de unos minutos, ya no se escucho ningún sonido.

–Creo que ya se fue – dijo con un tono de alivio Riku

–Que le pasa es ese tipo, ¿esta loco?

–No, por desgracia siempre se comporta de esa manera, solo espero que no intente quedarse aquí de nuevo – Riku se encamino hacia su habitación, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas no era el estarse preocupando por Axel

Roxas se quedo mirando el lugar donde hace poco el tal Axel estuvo sentado, por alguna razón el solo recordarlo lo irrito, no lo concia bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad eso que dicen, _la primera impresión es muy importante_, y la que obtuvo por parte de Axel, no era muy de su agrado.

Pero solo basto una semana para que el mismo problema apareciera, con Axel sentado en el sofá y un Roxas confundido al toparse con el, por segunda vez, al entrar al departamento, pero esta vez solo se limito a observarlo al momento que cerraba la puerta.

–Hey, hola Roxas – saludo alegre al verlo llegar

–Otra vez tú – respondió al saludo con un tono molesto

–Claro, le dije a Riku que volvería ¿no?, pues bien aquí me tienes – en sus palabras había un ligero toque de alarde, que no paso desapercibido por Roxas, pero al que prefirió no prestarle mucha atención, intento seguir de largo a su habitación, pero un montón de maletas obstruían su camino.

– ¿Que es todo esto? – inquirió al ver ese desorden

–Son mis cosas ropa, libros, ya sabes mi equipaje

–Entonces va enserio esto de la mudanza

–Tal vez tú no me conozcas, pero cuando yo digo algo siempre lo digo enserio – se levanto de su lugar y miro directo a los ojos a Roxas, no le agradaba que la gente no lo tomara enserio.

Genial, además de ser molesto era un engreído, pensó Roxas, regresándole la mirada desafiante, no importaba si lo conocía o no, pero no permitiría que lo intimidara tan fácilmente. El duelo de mirabas pudo continuar por mas tiempo de no ser por la llegada de Riku.

–Roxas que te dije sobre dejar entrar vagos a la casa – exclamo Riku al ver a Axel

–Yo no lo deje entrar, el ya estaba aquí cuando llegué – se defendió Roxas

–Supongo que tienes un duplicado de mis llaves verdad

–Así es, sabia que las necesitaría algún día – saco un par de llaves de su bolsillo – nunca esta de más ser precavido, o al menos eso es lo que tú siempre me decías – para su mala suerte Axel tenia razón

–Nunca pensé que tomarías alguno de mis consejos, pero bueno ya te lo dije, no puedes vivir aquí ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, tendrás que buscarte otro lugar

–Si ese es el problema, puedo quedarme a dormir, aquí – Axel señalo el sofá a su lado

– ¿En la sala? – Pregunto confundido Roxas

–Si, por que no, la sala es muy grande, aun más que cualquiera de las habitaciones – contesto Axel como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo

–Quizás sea así de grande por que, no se… es la sala – señaló en tono irónico el rubio

–Tú cállate que no hablo contigo – se giro a ver a Riku – Y bien, ¿que dices?

–No estoy muy seguro de que funcione

–Vamos no te daré problemas, es mas ni notaras que estoy aquí – insistió Axel

–A mí me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí – susurro Roxas para si

–Si quieres te pagare por adelantado mi estancia – continuo hablando el pelirrojo

Riku se tomo unos minutos para pensarlo, un poco de dinero extra por hospedar a Axel en su sala, sonaba a problemas, pero la idea de contar con más dinero lo hacia dudar.

–Esta bien, puedes quedarte – finalizo Riku

–No es enserio – exclamo Roxas y miro a Riku un tanto molesto, escuchando un "ja" efusivo a modo de victoria por el pelirrojo, no creía que ese tipo pudiera vivir con ellos

–Lo siento Roxas, pero ahora la sala será la nueva habitación improvisada para Axel

No pudo soportarlo un momento mas, Roxas dio media vuelta y sin mirar a su nuevo compañero, salio por el pasillo a su habitación, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en presencia de ese engreído pelirrojo. Riku solo lo observo irse molesto, para luego mirar a Axel.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso Axel? según tú no volverías a vivir conmigo, por que el cambio de opinión tan repentino – pronuncio cruzando los brazos

–No fue nada en realidad, además siempre seremos amigos ¿no? – contesto mientras tomaba algunas de sus cosas y las reacomodaba en la sala

–Bien como quieras, pero tarde o temprano me lo dirás – sentencio Riku muy seguro de sus palabras, perdiéndose tras la puerta de la cocina.

################

Las ultimas tres semanas habían sido un autentico desastre, Axel y Roxas discutían por cualquier estupidez, siendo este ultimo blanco de las pesadas bromas y constantes provocaciones del pelirrojo, situación que parecía empeorar con el paso de los días.

Riku solo ignoraba a ambos, intentando concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Esa mañana Roxas comía una tostada con mermelada como desayuno, sentado en la sala viendo televisión, en eso Axel aparece y le arrebata la tostada de la boca, para comerla.

–Oye eso es mío

–Bien ten – le regresa la tostada luego de morderla

–Que asco, ya no la quiero esta llega de tu saliva – espeto con una expresión de asco en el rostro

–Como si nunca hubieras probado la saliva de alguien más

–Claro que no, que asco

– ¿Ni siquiera en un beso? – pregunto curioso

–Eso… a ti no te interesa

–Oh… espera ya entiendo… nunca has tenido novia ¿verdad?, es por eso que no me respondes

–Déjame en paz Axel, es muy temprano para que comiences a fastidiarme

–Como quieras – se acerco al sofá donde Roxas y le susurro al oído – pero recuerda que estas en mis dominios – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al ver la reacción del rubio, que parecía muy incomodo con su cercanía – o tengo que recordarte que estas en mi habitación

–Esta es la sala y no me interesa lo que Riku diga, para mí siempre serás un idiota engreído – se levanto de un salto, tomando su mochila al lado del sofá antes de salir del apartamento

Unos minutos después Axel salio a sus clases al igual que el rubio, siempre tomaba un camino mas largo para llegar, ya que en el transcurso se encontraba con su amigo Sora, un chico alegre y ocurrente, que en ocasiones lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero a pesar de eso, ellos se llevaban muy bien. Axel conocía a Sora desde hace tiempo, se conocían muy bien el uno al otro y siempre se apoyaban mutuamente. Siguió unas cuantas calles más y al doblar en una esquina se topo con el castaño.

–Llegas tarde – le reclamo de inmediato Sora – Si llego tarde y pierdo mi clase, tú tendrás que presentar el examen por mí

–Con gusto responderé el examen por ti, pero no te aseguro poder aprobarlo – le dirigió una sonrisa intentando excusarte por el retraso

–Mejor ya vamos – caminaron rumbo a su destino, pero Sora noto muy callado a su amigo – Te pasa algo

–No ¿por que lo preguntas?

–Estas, no se… raro

–Tu también, pero yo no te lo hecho en cara – respondió burlesco al tomarlo como una critica hacia su apariencia

–No seas tonto, no me refiero a eso, ¿tienes problemas con tus materias o algo?

–No, Se trata más bien de, el chico con el que vivo

– ¿Riku?

–No… el otro Roxas, recuerdas que te hable de el – Sora asintió – si bueno, es el quien me da problemas, hoy antes de salir me llamo idiota engreído, puedes creer que tenga el cinismo de llamarme así después de todos los problemas que me ah dado

–Según tengo entendido, tú no ayudas mucho a que se lleven mejor, siempre lo molestas y buscas cualquier pretexto para pelear con el, hasta parece que te interesa

– ¿Que insinúas? – se detuvo lanzándole una mirada indignado

–Vamos Axel no te hagas el tonto, a ti te fascina ser el centro de atención de los demás, y lo entiendo tu eres así, pero con el tal Roxas parece, que te interesa tener otro tipo de atención _"especial"_

–Crees que estoy enamorado de el – una sonora carcajada no se hizo esperar

–Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero se que tengo razón – Sora siguió su camino dejando a Axel un tanto dudoso, esas ultimas palabras dichas por el castaño sonaron con tanta seguridad

–Te equivocas Sora – susurro para si, continuando su andar.

################

Sentado en una de las muchas mesas del jardín de la universidad, Roxas repasaba sus notas, ya que en la próxima clase tenia que presentar un examen. Su atención por un minuto fue desviada del libro, a dos personas que pasaban cerca de hay, el escándalo que hacían era difícil de ignorar, reconoció al instante la molesta voz de Axel, lo que le extraño fue su acompañante, un chico aparentemente menor, Roxas no sabia que Axel tuviera amigos, en realidad siempre pensó que seria un tipo solitario. Caminaban juntos platicando animadamente y de un momento a otro, Axel se detuvo frente a su acompañante de cabello castaño, bajo su rostro a la altura de este y se acerco a el, dejando poco espacio entre ellos. Roxas estaba observando la escena tan atento, que no se percato que Namine, una de sus compañeras de clase, estaba parada junto a el llamándolo. Ella al no captar su atención observo en dirección a donde Roxas veía.

– ¿Los conoces? – la pregunta de Namine por fin fue escuchada, regresando la atención de Roxas a ella

– ¿Qué? – Giro su mirada topándose con la rubia – no… No los conozco, yo solo – miro de vuelta a donde Axel y su amiguito estaban parados, pero ya no los encontró, debieron irse, pensó para si

–Roxas debemos irnos ya es hora de ir a clase – le recordó la chica, Roxas solo asintió y ambos dejaron el jardín.

################

En su habitación Roxas intentaba concentrarse y memorizar toda la información que estaba impresa en el papel, se sentía un tanto cansado, lo que le dificultaba su tarea. Intento de nuevo concentrarse cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, miro el reloj sobre su escritorio, ya era algo tarde, pasaban las once de la noche, lo extraño era que ni Riku ni Axel daban señales de vida. Salio de la habitación, topándose con la persona que no quería ver, al menos no en ese momento.

–Me estabas esperando – dijo Axel con una pequeña sonrisa

–No te hagas el importante, pensé que eras Riku

–No te preocupes llegara luego, seguramente tuvo alguna invitación para una cita de ultimo minuto, no me extrañaría siendo de Riku de quien hablamos, por que el que tu no tengas vida social, no significa que nosotros seamos igual a ti

–Si con vida social te refieres acosar a personas menores que tu, entonces no, no quiero tener vida social – dijo sin pensar, al recordar lo que vio en el campus por la tarde

– ¿Acosar? ¿De que me hablas? yo no acoso a nadie, como siempre solo inventas cosas

–Entonces el chico que vi contigo esta tarde es un invento mío

–Acaso me espías

–Mejor regreso a mi habitación – sin decir mas, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

Axel permaneció con la vista perdida en aquel estrecho lugar, Sora parecía tener razón, a el le agradaba tener la atención de Roxas, sin importar de que forma la obtuviera, sin embargo para Roxas el solo era un tipo fastidioso; que caso tenia si sentía algo mas que solo interés por aquel chico rubio, eso nunca lo llevaría a nada bueno. Para Roxas el solo era… nadie…

_

* * *

_

_Quiero agradecer a __**WEROCKXD, Yoko Elfen, Caty 6530**__ y __**angelsupreme34**__ por sus comentarios._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer_


	3. Los líos de Axel!

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Segundo día que transcurría de manera silenciosa y en calma. Al no haber señal alguna de Axel por el campus, así era los días "tranquilos". Bastante extrañado de no tener noticias del pelirrojo, luego de terminar sus clases, Sora tomo sus cosas y se encamino al departamento de Riku, donde suponía que Axel estaría. Camino presuroso entre las calles, y de no haber sido por el extraño alboroto que escucho al otro lado de la calle, no se percataría de que, a quien buscaba, estaba junto frente a el, gritando un montón de maldiciones y arrojando su mochila contra el suelo furioso. Cruzo la calle y se coloco al lado del pelirrojo.

-Axel que tratas de hacer armando un escándalo como este a media calle – Sora lo observo preocupado

-Sora, de donde saliste – pregunto desconcertado Axel

-Mejor ven conmigo, no quiero ser parte de tus albortos en publico – Sora toma la mochila del pelirrojo y lo toma de brazo llevándolo por un par de calles, hasta terminan en un lugar menos transitado

-Yo no arme ningún escándalo – se excuso Axel, cruzándose de brazos ofendido

-No, por supuesto que no… entonces como se le llama, al estallar de ira frente a todos en la calle

-Como sea, no me interesa lo que los demás piense – exclamo molesto

-¿Por qué, estas tan enojado?

-Mi padre intenta hacerme la vida imposible, otra vez – exclamo dándole la espalda a Sora y pateando un señalamiento frente al

-Que te hizo ahora – pregunto preocupado

El padre de Axel, un gran administrador experto en el ramo de la economía y finanzas, oh al menos eso aparentaba ser su padre, un buen empresario, pero en realidad, era un hombre codicioso y lleno de deudas, a causa de su obsesión por las apuestas.

-Siempre intento interferir en mi vida, y esta vez lo esta logrando

-Dime que paso Axel – inquirió intrigado

-Paso, que el maldito bastardo, me quito todo mi dinero

-Oye no crees que es un poco exagerado que llames así a tu padre

-Pero eso es lo que es, un bastardo, no me importa que sea mi padre, el nunca me guardo respeto, entonces por que yo abría de respetarlo a el

-Aun así, no lo considero correcto

-No puedo creerlo, mi abuelo luego de falleces, me dejo parte de su dinero para pagar mi carrera, no para pagar las deudas de ese vicioso

-Enserio, Vació TODA tu cuenta?

-Por completo… ahora soy… podré… no¡¡¡

-Vamos… ser podré no es tan malo – bromeo el castaño

-Me gustaría ver que te quedaras sin dinero y siguieras diciendo lo mismo

-Puedes conseguir… un trabajo

-En menos de una semana, Sora tengo todos los pagos sobre mí, tengo que pagar todo¡¡¡

-Conseguirás el dinero, yo confió en que lo obtendrás

-Me convertiré en un vago a este paso

-Exageras

-Y ahora, ya no tengo ninguna de mis cuentas disponibles

-¿Cuentas?... Axel tenias mas de una?

-Moriré de hambre en las calles – Axel seguía dramatizando, ignorando las preguntas de Sora

-No me digas que tenías más de una cuenta bancaria de donde sacar tu dinero, si es así, eres un tacaño, yo siempre pagaba los almuerzos por ti

-Riku me echara a la calle no… no quiero vivir en las calles

-Dios Axel, deja de ser tan patético y tranquilízate – Sora solo podía escuchar las palabras pesimistas del pelirrojo. Su día tranquilo se había terminado.

################

Al regresar, luego de intentar planear algunas soluciones posibles con ayuda Sora, llego a la conclusión de que tenia que buscar un trabajo, de lo que fuera, necesitaba dinero y tenia que reducir sus gastos, para ahorra un poco, y que mejor forma de ahorrar, que hiendo a vivir con su amigo Sora, que no le cobraría el alquiler. Por ahora, no se preocupaba de terminar deambulando en las calles, ahora se tenia que preocupar de sus exámenes, los dos últimos días, no se había parado en la universidad, por intentar recuperar su dinero y perdiendo muchas clases.

Axel tomo uno de sus libros, decidido a estudiar. Sentado en el sofá, coloco el libro sobre la mesa de centro, comenzando su lectura, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, simplemente las palabras frente a el no formaban ninguna oración, bufo molesto, estaba demasiado ansioso con todo lo que pasaba, como para concentrarse.

En eso Roxas salio de su habitación hacia la cocina, todo estaba muy silencioso, por lo que supuso que Axel no estaba, pensamiento que cambio, al verlo sentado en el sofá, aparentemente estudiando. No le tomo mayor importancia y fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Al salir giro su vista hacia la sala, Axel seguía hay sin moverse, quizás ni siquiera lo había escuchado, pensó Roxas. Con paso lento, se acerco al pelirrojo, quedando de pie frente a la mesa de centro, aun así nada, Axel seguía sin siquiera mirarlo. _Que extraño_ pensó Roxas.

-Que haces – pregunto curioso Roxas, logrando que Axel fijara su vista en el

-Intento estudiar – respondió un poco irritado

-Enserio – toma un sorbo de su jugo

-Si

-Que bien – toma un poco mas de jugo

-Sabes necesito concentrarme

-Lo se

-Entonces, por que sigues aquí

-No tengo nada que hacer

-Haz lo que quieras, solo déjame estudiar – Axel centro su mirada en el libro nuevamente ignorando al rubio, que sin hacer caso, tomo uno de los libros de Axel, leyendo el titulo en la portada y dejándolo caer sobre la mesa, provocando un fuerte azote

-Que aburrido, hubieras elegido una carrera mas interesante – se quejo el rubio

-Te dije que necesito concentrarme, largo de aquí – le ordeno completamente fastidiado, a lo que Roxas solo atino a tomar un poco mas de su jugo y mirarlo de forma indiferente, se estaba burlando de el acaso, eso ya era demasiando. Axel tomo uno de sus libros y se lo arrojo a Roxas quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Mala suerte – pronuncio sonriendo de manera arrogante y alejándose triunfante, o al menos intento irse, por que el pelirrojo no conforme, se le arrojo encima intentando tomar venganza.

Cuando Riku llego, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue, a Roxas tirado en el suelo con Axel encima de él, bañado en jugo de naranja. Permaneció quieto bajo el marco de le puerta, analizando la escena.

-Oigan par de pervertidos, si quieren hacer "eso", por lo menos búsquense una habitación – regaño a ambos

-Que?¡¡¡ - Exclamo Roxas, al entender lo que Riku insinuó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco

-El comenzó todo – se defendió Axel, señalando a Roxas debajo de el

-No es cierto, tú fuiste quien me ataco

-Eso te pasa por molestarme

-Yo no te estaba molestando, tu eres el que molesta, ahora quitate de encima

-No, este se tu castigo

-Quitate YA¡¡¡

-Niños, Niños ya basta, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo – Se quejo Riku cansado de escucharlos pelear, pero poco importo, Roxas y Axel continuaron su pelea – Saben que, matense si quieren, hoy no tengo paciencia para ustedes – Continuo su camino ignorando sus gritos y entro a su habitación, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

-Por tu culpa, ahora Riku piensa que soy un tipo raro

-Creme, Riku ya pensaba que eras raro desde hace mucho

Roxas no contesto nada, solo desvió su miraba molesto, hizo un intento mas para ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, intento mover sus manos, a lo que Axel lo sujeto de la muñecas colocándolas a ambos lados, de su cabeza. Estaba inmóvil. Tal vez, el intentar molestar a Axel, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, la próxima vez solo lo ignoraría como siempre.

-Ya no piensas gritarme nada – inquirió Axel

-De que serviría, de cualquier forma no vas a quitarte, por más que te grite

-Si te disculparas, podría levantarme

Disculparse ni loco, pensó Roxas, pero no tenia otra opción si quería salir de esa posición tan incomoda. Miro a Axel de nuevo, decidido a disculparse, pero al mirarlo directo a los ojos, se sintió incomodo, al estar así de cerca, pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos, que lo hipnotizo por un segundo.

Axel observo divertido, la mirada de Roxas y noto como las mejillas del rubio se teñían de un ligero tono rosado_, -En que estará pensado-_ se cuestiono Axel. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, acercó su rostro lentamente al de Roxas deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de sus labios. La verdad no pensaba besarlo, ni nada por el estilo, solo quería darle un escarmiento, a modo de venganza.

Sobre la mesa de centro, el timbre de un teléfono móvil, comenzó a sonar. Al escucharlo, Axel se levanto soltando las manos de Roxas y se dirigió a contestar.

-Hola – contesto el auricular – ah Sora como estas, enserio, claro voy de inmediato – Colgó su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsito, tomando su cartera y abriendo la puerta, para dejar el apartamento.

Roxas aun permanecía sentado en el suelo, no entendía bien que había pasado, solo sintió una gran sensación de alivio, al ver que Axel salía del apartamento, pero también sintió, decepción???

-Esto no me puede, estar pasando – se dijo en voz alta, sorprendido

################

-SORAAAA¡¡¡¡ - grito alegre Axel, mirando al castaño de pie a poca distancia

-Y tu que te traes, ahora por que tan feliz, si hace un momento esta mas que furioso

-Ah por nada, cosas sin importancia, pero dime de verdad me conseguirte algo – cuestiono y giro su vista la local frente a ellos, parecía ser una cafetería.

-Si, veras conseguí que hablaras con el gerente del lugar, si lo convences el trabajo es tuyo

-En una cafetería?

-Si, que tiene de malo

-No me gusta el café

-No vas a tomártelo Axel, solo vas a servirlo, así que deja de quejarte y entra ya

-Bien, bien solo bromeaba

-Ve y hablar con el gerente, antes de que se canse de esperarte, y por favor procura pareces una persona, amable y confiable

-Oye que intentas decir, que no parezco amable ni confiable

-Prefiero no responder a eso – Sora rió divertido ante la reacción del mayor

Dejo de lado las risas de Sora y entro a la cafetería, un bonito lugar, se veía mejor de lo que pensaba. Las paredes tenían un color naranja claro, las mesas de color blanco, tenían unos vistos manteles coloridos, al fondo estaba el mostrador, junto aun anaquel lleno de pastelillos, el ambiente de aquel sitio era bastante acogedor y cómodo. Llego hasta el fondo del local donde un hombre alto los esperaba. Hablaron por un rato, en el que consiguió finalmente el puesto, parecía sencillo, solo tenia que limpiar mesas y atender los pedidos. Dinero fácil pensaba Axel, además de que podría ganar un poco más con las propinar. A este paso conseguiría recuperarse pronto.

################

Pasaron solo dos días, desde que Axel comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería, situación que Roxas ni Riku sabían.

Roxas llego a la hora de siempre ese día al departamento, con su mochila al hombro. Al entrar lo primero que ve es a Riku que lo observa curioso.

-Que pasa – pregunta el rubio

-Nada, creí que eras Axel

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no, yo no soy ese idiota

-Enserio te fastidia verdad – Riku sonrió ligeramente – Sigo sin entender por que ustedes discuten tanto

-Yo no discuto, solo me defiendo que es algo muy diferente, a ese tipo le gusta molestar a los demás

-Si, tienes razón, lo que me extraña es que no aya hecho nada tonto estos días, ah estado un poco extraño no crees

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de Axel y si no me molesta mejor para mi – Roxas se encamina a su habitación, terminando con la conversación

Riku solo lo sigue con la mirada, por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver a Axel, ya que este llego poco después de Roxas, entrando completamente cansado, sentándose de manera pesado sobre el sofá.

-Oye que paso ahora – pregunto Riku colocándose a su costado

-Bueno pues veras, cuando regresaba del campus yo…

-Espera, espera no me entendiste, me refiero a que paso con mi dinero, no me interesan tus problemas comunes Axel

-Te pagare mi deuda, y se me olvido avisarte, el fin de semana me mudo a casa de Sora

-¿Te mudas? y puedo preguntar por que

-aaah… pues… solo quiero vivir con mi amigo Sora – contesto dudoso

-Amigo eh – el peliplateado le lanzo una mirada acusadora

-Deja de pensar cosas malas Riku

-Yo no dije nada, si te sientes aludido por mi comentario no es asunto mío – Riku se pone de pie y se encamina a la cocina – si necesitar ayuda con tu cosas, solo avísame si

Axel contesto con un ligero si y se reacomodo en el sofá, mirando la habitación en silencio, se sintió un poco triste, extrañaría el vivir con Riku y también a ese niño rubio. Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj de su muñeca izquierda, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde para su turno en el café.

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡

En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes esta historia, en estos días solo centre mi atención en mi historia AxelxRiku, pero ahora volví de nuevo con el AkuRoku :D

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de **Caty6530, Mirelle, Abii** y **DinastyF**

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar.

Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Hasta luego y gracias por leer ^_^


	4. Mentiras

**Declaimer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, Yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 4. – Mentiras**

**L**lego frente a la puerta del apartamento con el numero 16. Luego de subir un sin fin de escalones, Sora se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro, el que dijo que subir por las escaleras era bueno para la salud, era un gran mentiroso, ya que subir hasta el quinto piso de ese edificio, había resultado mas agotador de lo que creyó en un principio, y por primera vez se cuestiono de cómo Axel podía subir todo ese recorrido sin soltar alguna queja o caer desfallecido ante el cansancio.

Tomo un respiro y toco a la puerta esperando a que atendieran. Se distrajo en tanto mirando una triste y opaca maseta en el pasillo, que seguramente solo contenía polvo o algunas raíces secas ya olvidadas, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada a la puerta al escuchar que esta se abría dejando ver el interior del apartamento y a un joven de cabello plateado, que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

–Ah… hola soy Sora el amigo de Axel, vine por lo de sus cosas – se presento un poco nervioso

–Si, Axel me dijo que vendrías, lo que no entiendo es por que no es el mismo quien se encarga de sus propias cosas, en lugar de mandarte a ti por ellas

–El esta… ocupado y me pidió el favor, después de todo va a vivir conmigo así que no tengo ningún problema con ayudarlo

–Si me lo imagino – respondió no muy convencido

Riku miro unos segundos mas al tal sora, el…. nuevo _criado_ de Axel al parecer, ya que por lo visto sora le hacia muchos favores al pelirrojo, o quizás sea algo mas… tal vez una nueva conquista, pensó divertido Riku, por que aunque Axel nunca mencionara nada, el sabia desde hacia mucho que los gustos y preferencias del pelirrojo eran bastante… ¿variados?, si esa era la palabra, a Axel le gustaba la variedad en cuestión a sus conquistas. Sonrió de medio lado ante sus pensamientos y se aparto del marco de la puerta dándole paso a Sora para entrar.

Axel en pocos días empaco sus pertenencias, dejando todo preparado para que sora solo se encargara de llevarlas a su casa, por lo que al entrar al departamento lo primero con lo que se topo el castaño fueron unas cuantas cajas a mitad de la sala, que tenia unas letras garabateadas a los contados de color negro que recitaban – _**Propiedad de Axel, Roxas favor de no tocar**_- Sora sonrió al leer la inscripción, ni aun apunto de mudarse Axel dejaba en paz al tal Roxas.

El sonido de una conversación y unas cajas moviéndose, despierto el interés de Roxas que yacía recostado boca abajo en su cama, como era sábado y no tenia mucho que hacer, se permitió permanecer recortado hasta tarde. Creyendo que el causante de esos ruidos era el pelirrojo quien no había parado de alardear que se mudaría a un mejor lugar, con mejores y más agradables compañeros. Roxas se incorporo y salio de su habitación dispuesto como siempre, a darle una buena riña al pelirrojo.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a un joven castaño, hablando con riku y acomodando unas cuantas cajas, y al instante recordó por que el sujeto le parecía conocido, rememorizando aquella tarde en el campus donde vio a Axel acompañado de ese tipo.

Mas tranquilo al no ver señal alguna de su problema pelirrojo, bueno… dejémoslo solo en problema pelirrojo, entro a la sala.

– Hola, tu debes ser Roxas, ¿verdad? – Sora de inmediato se percato de su presencia y le dirigió una sonrisa amable

–Si ¿y tu eres? - pregunto caminando hacia el sin perderlo de vista

–Soy Sora es un gusto – le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, gesto que Roxas correspondió de inmediato

–Entonces tu eres el…

–El desafortunado al parecer – dijo Riku divertido. Al ver la interrogativa en el rostro del rubio, agrego – Sora es el famoso nuevo compañero, con el que se mudara Axel

–Ah, claro _Sooraa_ – alargo Roxas de forma inconciente el nombre del castaño, sonando un poco hastiado

–Bien, nos vamos Roxas, voy a ayudar a Sora a llevar estas cajas – Riku tomo un par de cajas y se encamino a la salido con Sora siguiéndolo de cerca.

Al quedar solo de nuevo,… _**Solo.**_ ¿Por que esa palabra parecía más agobiante ahora? No dándole mucha importancia a sus propios cuestionamientos, Roxas regreso a la tranquilidad de su habitación.

################

Mas tarde ese mismo día, y tras salir de su empleo, Axel se encamino al departamento de riku, tenia que hablar con el y liquidar el ultimo pago de su estancia. A esa misma hora de seguro sora estaría en su casa husmeando dentro de las cajas de Axel, en busca de algo inusual.

Mas desanimado que cansado, Axel subió a paso rápido las escaleras, y como era costumbre entro sin llamar a la puerta. Cuando vio que nadie salía a recibirlo, se sentó en el sofá a esperar que llegara Riku, y de paso descansar un poco.

Un par de pasos a su espalda lo alertaron de que no se encontraba completamente solo, giro su cabeza para ver a Roxas de pie tras el sofá, con una expresión ceñuda en su rostro. Axel le sonrió de medio lado regresando su atención a la sala.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – inquirió Roxas. En su voz se distinguía cierto enojo.

–Espero a que llegue Riku – contesto de mala gana

–Pudiste haber tocado antes, por que según recuerdo, tu ya no vives aquí – le reprocho de inmediato

–Si ya lo se, pero no quería causar molestias

–¿Molestias?, en que momento te volviste tan considerado con los demás

–Desde que tú te volviste tan amargado

–Yo no soy amargado

–Tienes razón digamos que eres, ¿que? Negativo, apático, aburrido, indiferente… puedo seguir enlistando tus cualidades si quieres

–Mejor cállate

–Como quieras

El silencio que siguió tras las ultimas palabras de Axel, incomodo a Roxas de manera absurda, el no tenia por que comportarse así. Se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto, no comprendía bien el por que se sentía tan enojado en medio de ese silencio.

–Ya que estas ahí parado sin hacer nada, por que no me traes algo de tomar – hablo nuevamente Axel

–¿Por que habría de hacerlo? – respondió a la defensiva el rubio

–Por que tengo sed

–No pienso servirte nada Axel

–Pero soy tu visita Roxas y tienes que ser educado conmigo – digo con un tono burlón

–No eres una visita, yo diría mejor una molestia

–Tan malvado como siempre Roxas, ya ni por que voy a irme me tratas bien – se queja decepcionado

–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti

–Bueno esta bien – se pone de pie para encarar al rubio – siento todas las cosas malas que te hice y dije, de verdad lo lamento, ¿me perdonas?

Roxas lo mira fijamente un segundo, analizando lo que dijo, antes de contestar.

–No

–En fin, hice el intento – hablo con falsa resignación tomando de nuevo su lugar en el sofá

–Deja de hacerte el gracioso y mejor vete de una vez, bien puedes regresas otro día, uno de preferencia en el que yo no este

–Por que mejor no me ignoras como siempre y ya

–Dime como puedo lograr ignorarte si eres una de las personas más fastidiosas que jamás tuve el disgusto de conocer, al menos ahora me alegro de que no tendré que soportarte a ti, ni a tus fastidiosos comentarios

–Si Roxas ya no tendrás que cargar conmigo… tenlo por seguro – contesto pronunciando lo ultimo en voz baja

Esas palabras se había escuchado extrañamente serias para haber sido pronunciadas por Axel, Roxas no supo como interpretar lo que escucho, y guardo silencio, perdiéndose en esa sensación que lo afligía hace días, una mezcla de enojo y culpa por igual.

–Ahora lo molestaras a el… – expresó Roxas en voz alta sin darse cuenta, el pensar que Axel ahora viviría con sora cruzo su mente.

–¿Qué? – Axel volteo a ver al rubio sin entender a lo que se refería

Pero la duda de Axel no fue aclarada, ya que en ese momento la cerradura de la puerta de abrió dejando entrar a Riku.

Enseguida la atención de Axel callo sobre Riku alegando que llevaba horas esperándolo. Roxas observo a ambos intercambiar un par de palabras, y decidió regresar a su habitación sin nada más que decir.

################

Pasaron una, dos semanas desde que el tercer inquilino había dejado el nido, como a Riku le gustaba decir, no sabia con exactitud cuantos días transcurrieron pero quien cuenta los días por algo tan sin importancia. Todo se torno relajado y tranquilo. Riku como siempre llegaba tarde por las noches, de alguna cita de último minuto. Y Roxas bueno, el ya tenia el ambiente tranquilo que tanto deseo desde el primer día para concentrarse y estudiar, aunque en ocasiones tanto silencio en el ambiente le daba una sensación de soledad y abandono, que desechaba al instante. Esa noche en particular aquella repentina sensación se acrecentó sin motivo alguno y que empeoro al no ver llegar a Riku, siendo ya mas de media noche, Roxas se pregunto en donde podría estar metido Riku a esa hora, pero para su descontento no pudo encontrar una respuesta, lo cierto era, que el no conocía lo suficiente al peliplateado para intentar adivinar su ubicación. Sintiéndose algo tonto por depende de la presencia de alguien mas para no sentirse tan solo, se levanto de la cama.

Dio un par de vueltas por el apartamento de aquí para allá, el sueño lo abandono por completo en el transcurso, aun sabiendo que tenia clases mañana temprano, no se molesto por volver a su habitación e intentar dormir. Paso por la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, de regreso a su cuarto se detuvo y giro su vista al sofá negro de la sala, contemplo aquel mueble con la vista perdida sin mirarlo realmente.

Llego hasta el sofá, que había sido el antiguo lugar de descanso de Axel y tomo asiento en el, teniendo al frente la vista del gran televisor. Todo le pareció tan triste visto desde ese punto, tan lejano y extraño, dejo escapar un suspiro, negando con la cabeza como intentando alejar algún mal pensamiento.

Regreso a su habitación para por fin descansar y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, el vago recuerdo de un pelirrojo cruzo su mente, y esa misma noche Roxas soñó con el discutiendo a mitad de la sala como lo hacían antes…

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos los que sigues leyendo esta historia_

_Ya se que no tengo vergüenza para venir a actualizar hasta ahora, pero bueno aquí esta la continuación que espero sea de su agrado como siempre. Siento mucho si alguien esperaba la actualización de este fic antes pero mi inspiración raramente coopera conmigo, aun así una disculpa anticipada por el retraso._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, (si creen que merezco alguno claro), al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer_


	5. Another Cup of Coffee

**Declaimer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 5 - Another Cup of Coffee**

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado al momento que se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y enterró sus dedos por su lacio cabello rubio, desordenándolo a su paso. Miro con mala cara al grueso tomo abierto frente a el. La noche anterior la había pasado en vela, leyéndose un libro casi del mismo grueso que el que leí en ese momento. Cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco su vista y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un pequeño palpitar, signo de que una migraña amenazaba con aparecer.

Necesitaba algo para despertar de ese estado zombie en que se encontraba, ¿una taza de café tal vez?, si un poco de cafeína le ayudaría mucho ahora. Cerro el libro posponiendo su sesión de estudio para mas tarde en casa, a paso rápido dejo los pasillos de la biblioteca, pensando en el trayecto el mejor lugar para comprarse un buen café, ir a la cafetería con la que contaba el instituto parecía la idea mas obvia, de no ser por que al instante recordó la primera vez que probo el café de ahí y ese horrible sabor que quedo en su paladar por días, por mucho el peor café instantáneo que allá tenido en desagrado de tomar nunca.

Recordó en forma vaga que alguien alguna vez le hablo de un local a pocas calles de ahí donde se reunían para tomar algo y relajarse, una cafetería agradable, fue la descripción que le dieron. Así fue como llego a, _**La taza llena, donde el café sabe a café**_ recitaba el eslogan del local, entro si mucho apuro y tomo una mesa del fondo, revisando el lugar, el ambiente mas bien serio, pero cómodo, era ocupado en su mayoría por amigos y una pareja ocasional pasando tiempo juntos. Uno de los empleados llego a tomar su orden, una bonita chica pelirroja de ojos azules que le pareció atractiva a Roxas.

El sitio le gustaba bastante y parecía agradable, así que saco su libro para repasar sus temas pendientes, tomo con calma su café que sabía inexplicablemente delicioso y se perdió en medio de la lectura. De no ser por esa lejana voz que reconoció, todo seguiría siendo tranquilo para el.

Levanto la vista de su libro y busco al interlocutor de esa voz, cuando por fin dio con el, casi pudo sentir como su palpitar se alteraba, era una completa tontería, pero casi se sentía feliz de ver a ese sujeto.

Axel tan lejano de toda situación, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba en una de las mesas, la duda de que hacia Axel ahí desapareció al ver la ropa que portaba, el uniforme de un mesero, la sonrisa de Roxas se ensancho con sorda, Axel era un mesero, soltó una risita divertido, imaginado lo mucho que podría burlarse de el señor todo poderoso Axel.

¿Como rayos termino Axel siendo mesero?, era un completo misterio que a el francamente no le interesaba rebelar, solo esperaba el momento de contarle a Riku la nueva noticia y esperar su reacción, si, ahora su café sabia mucho mas que bien.

################

– ¿Un mesero? – pregunto Riku no muy convencido

–Si – afirmo el rubio

–Estas seguro que era el

–Por supuesto, además no creo que exista alguien más en esta ciudad con ese look tan inconfundible

–Entiendo, pero lo que no me queda claro es como termino de mesero en una cafetería

–Esperaba a que tu supieras la razón, por que según yo Axel tenia suficiente dinero como para costearse la carrera completa y pagármela a mi si el quisiera

–Yo también pensaba lo mismo

–Entonces no sabes la razón, creí que eran amigos

–A cuantas de las personas a las que llamas amigos, conoces realmente Roxas

Roxas guardo silencio aceptando la verdad dicha por Riku

–Bueno, solo digo que… el pudo haberte mencionado algo

–Axel es una persona mucho mas reservada de lo que te puedas imaginar, rara vez habla sobre algún asunto personal, eso quizás sea lo mas entretenido de Axel, siempre dice mucho pero en realidad nunca te habla de nada

El rubio bajo la miraba reflexionando sobre ese hecho, sin duda estaba en lo correcto de entre tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Axel en realidad nunca le dijo nada relevante o que importara.

–Hablare con el después e intentare averiguar como termino siendo el mozo de un café si eso te tranquiliza

–A mi eso no me interesa

–Seguro, por que si fuera cierto lo que dices, no me estarías preguntando, ¿o si?

Roxas bufo molesto, al caer en contradicción

–Como sea, si me entero del algo de todas formas te lo diré – Riku toma sus llaves antes de dejar el departamento – me voy te veo mas tarde

Roxas termino con la miraba perdida en un punto perdido de la habitación, dejando todo pensamiento de lado. Ahora el asuntito de Axel ya no le causaba tanta gracia como al principio, si no más bien curiosidad.

################

En la facultad Axel y sora terminaban sus respectivas clases del día.

–Ah esto se le llama confabulación – hablo Axel mirando la hoja de evaluación entre sus manos

–Que no le dediques más de media hora para estudiar, no quiere decir que el universo conspire en contra de tus calificaciones – le recordó sora caminando a su lado

–En que momento quieres que estudie sora, el trabajo me deja muy cansado

–Y según tú tenías todo resuelto

–Me extraña que creas en todo lo que digo

–Te aseguro que ya no lo are desde ahora

–mmm

–¿Que? tu fuiste quien lo dijo no yo

–Si, si, si – hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia a lo dicho

A poca distancia de ellos Zexion un compañero de Axel conversaba con otros chicos, al verlo el pelirrojo no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada de enojo.

–Maldito bastardo presumido

–Axel – reprendió sora de inmediato

–¿Qué? el no esta escuchando, dudo incluso que el se fije en nosotros, solo va por ahí sentándose al frente de la clase sintiéndose superior a todos

–Solo hablas por celos

–¿De que?

–De que el es mas inteligente que tu

–Por supuesto que no, ese idiota jamás me superara

–Dile eso a su excelencia académica – ironizo el castaño, ganándose una mirada herida de Axel

–No hables Sora tus comentarios me deprimen

Sora suspiro casado cuando Axel se ponía en ese plan de victima, era difícil lidiar con el.

Axel centro su atención de nuevo al papel impreso con su ultima evaluación, notando con disgusto que no era nada de lo que el esperaba, su rendimiento era cada vez peor.

–Oye Axel

Lo llamo una voz tras ellos, el aludido miro sobre su hombro topándose con la mirada de Riku.

–Que quieres – pregunto sin mucho interés Axel

–Necesito hablar contigo

Al escuchar la petición de Riku, sora prefirió irse y dejarlos solos, despidiéndose en forma breve.

–Y… que quieres decirme – le apresuro Axel

Riku bajo su mirada sonriendo de forma burlona, antes de seguir.

–Así que... ¿un mesero?

El pelirrojo pareció desconectado ante su comentario, pero al ver claramente esa sonrisa de burla en su rostro, un ligero nerviosismo lo invadió, -_carajo! como es que Riku se entero-…_


End file.
